International Women's day 2019
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is the 8th of March, which is a special day for women for a good reason. Because it is a day where women celebrate international women's day, where they celebrate their achievements as well as celebrating their womanhood.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special short story for international women's day. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

It is international women's day in Brazil, both humans and birds are busy celebrating this event as they celebrated Women's rights being recognized around the world. There was that, alongside with the fact that the female humans and birds are celebrating women's day, especially when they are celebrating womanhood.

For Two females in particular, an adult female Spix Macaw and a female Keel-billed toucan, they are having their own celebration as they reflected on their respective strong personality as well as how they interact with their own respective families, especially when both are caring mothers to their children and loving wives to their husband.

One of the females is Jewel, the adult female Spix Macaw, who is busy standing on the same Vista Chinesa, she first spent the night with Blu, who at that time wasn't her husband as they weren't married at the time, heck, they didn't fall in love until the day after, still the monument brought back happy memories for Jewel as she sighed.

"Hello Jewel, how are you doing my friend?, you're ok?" asked a familiar voice as a female Keel-billed toucan landed next to her. "What brought you all the way, out here?".

"Hello Eva, I am doing just fine, I'm just reflecting that's all" said Jewel as she gave Eva a warm smile before looking at the city. "You know, I came here with Blu, once".

"So I heard, especially from what you told me about that time" said Eva as she gently landed next to Jewel before smiling back. "You must have found him annoying".

"Well, to be honest, I did, but, time changed me for the better" sad Jewel as she smiled at the fond memory of that important day. "Time changes everyone, especially me".

"I can tell, especially when you have changed so much, Jewel" said Eva as she remember her own fond memory from her own past. "I've changed a lot, since I met Rafi".

"Really?, I didn't know that you actually had to change, Eva" said Jewel as she looked at Eva in surprise at her friend's statement. "What were you like?, before you met Raf?".

"Well, I was quite shy and I was very anti-social, to be honest" said Eva as she remembered the time that she was shy and timid. "But everything changed, when I met Rafi".

"But he is quite scared of you sometimes, which is understandable" said Jewel as she looked at Eva with an knowing look. "Especially when, you're strong-willed, Eva".

"Yeah, but, you're strong-willed too, Jewel, which I think Blu likes" said Eva as she caught Jewel's attention, which she noticed. "I think that's one of the reasons, he likes you".

"Really?, wow, that's must be one heck of an compliment, Eva" said Jewel as she smiles before she changed the subject. "Also, who knew that being a mother would be tough".

"I think that we knew already, we just have to learn on the job" said Eva as she gave Jewel a smile, which the latter returned. "Besides, we are very good at our job, right?".

Jewel nodded in agreement to what Eva was saying, knowing that she is right about being a mother is hard work as they need to learn on the job. This does eventually come natural as the two managed to find out during their time first-time mothers, which made the two share a smile as they knew that their job has gotten easier since.

The two looked out into the horizon, both wondering what the future holds for the two of them and their families. Though, they both knew that they are willing to show the best woman that they can be as well as continue to love their respective families, knowing their love for their respective families will get them through anything.

* * *

**Happy women's day, to all the women out of there. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves. :)**

**Also, this is not a non-story, this is actually a short-story that I have made for this year's women's day as women around the world should be recognized for their achievements as well as for all women spending time to celebrate their womanhood. So, let's hope the infighting in the archive, doesn't spoil this special day for women.**

**So, yep, I hope that every woman out there is having a nice and enjoyable women's day. :)**

**Please read and review.**

**If you like this story, then, please click the favourite/follow button.**


End file.
